The Truth Behind Those Words
by Yorucchi
Summary: 'Aku benci kamu,' sebuah kalimat yang menyayat hati. Sebenarnya, apa penyebab Len mengatakan hal tersebut? Lalu, apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut?  RxL. RinLen Birthday Fic. Summary suck. Fluff in the end. RnR? ouo


**The Truth Behind Those Words**

By Lynnell

* * *

><p><strong>Disc<strong>: bukan punya akuh.

**Summary**: 'Aku benci kamu' sebuah kalimat yang menyayat hati. Sebenarnya, apa penyebab Len mengatakan hal tersebut? Lalu, apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut?

**Rate**: T (...menurut saia sih..)

**Warning**: Gaje, abal, oot, typos, dkk.

.

e-ettoo… Otanjoubi omedetou, Rin Len. Moga-moga makin imut, makin kece~ 'n Semoga Len tambah tinggi~ *dibuang

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Rin Len(ya iyalah)... ini pertama kalinya akuh(?) merayakan ultah Rin Len di FF~ \m/

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>I know what love is… it's a thing<em>

_Okay maybe it's a little harder to explain_

_But my heart keeps saying "I really want to see her"_

—Kagamine Len, Juvenile

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku benci kamu." Seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde menatap lurus seorang gadis yang berada dihadapannya. Mata azurenya menatap gadis tersebut dengan tajam.<p>

Sang gadis didepannya, hanya bisa terbelalak dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam,  
>"M-maafkan saya, <em>Bocchan<em>. Permisi," ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian menghela nafas panjang sembari bergumam, "Aku benar-benar benci…"

Sebut saja ia Len, Kagamine Len. Seorang putra tunggal pengusaha perusahaan Kagamine yang sudah mendunia. Berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Crypton High, sekolah privat terkenal dinegaranya. Parasnya yang tampan, otaknya yang cerdas, serta berasal dari keluarga yang _sangat_ tajir menambah poin penting bagi dirinya. Disamping kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, ia juga memiliki perilaku dingin dan sifat yang pendiam. Jika tidak terlalu dibutuhkan untuk membuka mulut, ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk angkat bicara.

Len menatap langit mendung yang terlihat jelas sedari jendela besar dikamarnya, ia memandang langit tersebut dengan tatapan sayu. Keheningan yang ia buat akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan pintu,

"Masuk," katanya singkat. Pintu besar tersebutpun terbuka, dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan senyuman diwajahnya,

"Konnichiwa, Bocchan." Ucapnya. Len menatap sebentar lelaki tersebut dan kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada langit didepannya.

"Tehnya taruh disitu saja, Kaito," perintahnya kepada lelaki tadi,

"Baik, Bocchan. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisaah kau memberi tahuku, alasan mengapa Rin-san berlari keluar dari kamarmu sambil menangis?" tukas Kaito sembari menuangkan tehnya.

Len berjalan kearahnya dan segera mengambil secangkir teh yang telah dituangkan oleh Kaito,  
>"Aku hanya berkata bahwa aku membenci dirinya." Balas Len, singkat, jelas, dan padat, membuat butler, sekaligus teman baiknya sweatdrop ditempat.<p>

"E-ehehe… T-tidakkah itu terlalu frontal, Bocchan?" lanjut Kaito sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"…Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Len,

"Setidaknya, beri aku alasan mengapa kau membenci Rin-san." Lanjut pemuda berambut biru tersebut sembari melipat edua tangannya didepan dada. Entah karena imajinasi Kaito yang terlalu berlebihan, tetapi rona tipis dipipi mulus nan maskulin(?) milik Bocchan tercintanya bisa dilihat dalam sekilas. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Len dengan penasaran.

Rin, Mineka Rin. Maid dikeluarga Kagamine yang pekerjaan sehari-harinya melayani Len. Gadis inilah yang mendapat kata-kata 'aku-benci-kamu' dari mulut tajam Len.

Hening, Len sama sekali tidak membuka mulut. Karena pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, akhirnya Kaitopun memecahkan keheningan tersebut,

"…Sigh, setidaknya, cerita kalau kau sudah siap, ya." Lanjut Kaito seraya menunduk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Len.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Len berjalan pelan, dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur,  
>"…Sebenarnya, aku kenapa sih?" gumamnya kecil seraya menutup kelopak matanya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memeluk erat boneka panda yang berada disampingku, disusul dengan menetesnya air mataku. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang,<p>

_Flashback_

"_Aku benci kamu." Kata-kata menusuk disertai tatapan tajamnya mengarah padaku. Aku terdiam dan kemudian terbelalak. Hatiku rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik._

_Dia… membenciku?_

_Air mata mulai membendung, tubuhkupun mulai bergetar, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kemudian berkata, "M-maafkan saya, Bocchan. Permisi," dan dengan itu, aku keluar dari ruanganya. Setelah menutup pintu, aku berlari tanpa arah, sampai-sampai menabrak seseorang, tetapi karena pandanganku buram dan air mata yang sepertinya sudah menetes, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu._

_End_

Ughh, hatiku sakit kalau aku mengingatnya.

Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Mineka Rin. Aku berumur 15 tahun dan bekerja sebagai maid pribadi Le- maksudku _Bocchan_—Kemungkin besar Len tidak mau jika kupanggil dengan namanya. L-lalu, mungkin jabatanku sebagai maid pribadinya akan diganti setelah perkataannya tadi siang. Ya, kata-kata 'aku-benci-kamu.'

Sebenarnya, aku sudah menjadi maid Bocchan semenjak setahun lalu. Kami sudah seperti teman akrab, atau bahkan sahabat. Ya, aku memang belum melihat senyumnya sih… T-tapi, setidakny ia mau membuka mulut jika bersamaku, i-itu termasuk 'kan? Le-maksudku Bocchan itu orangnya sangat pendiam, bahkan dengan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Belakangan ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku juga berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Tapi, tadi ia berkata bahwa ia membenciku. Perkataan tersebut merubah segalanya. Pikiranku menjadi campur aduk.

Apa salahku, sampai membuat ia membenci diriku? Agghhh… Kepalaku sakit. Mungkin jika aku beristirahat, aku bias melupakan semua itu.

Lagipula, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,

bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>_ ~~SKIP NEXT WEEK~~_

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan, bangunnn~~~" suara seorang gadis berambut toskah, kemudian disusul dengan suara burung-burung kecil yang berkicau terdengar diruangan itu.<p>

"Rin-channn~" lanjut gadis tersebut seraya mengguncangkan siempunya rambut blonde—yang diketahui bernama Rin tersebut.

"2 menit lagi…" ucap Rin pelan. Urat-urat dikepala gadis disamping Rin membuat sebuah perempatan. Gadis itu menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berkata

"Oke, _fine_, tidak ada jeruk untuk hari ini." Ucapna sembari berjalan keluar,

"HUAAAAA! AMPUN MIKUUU, AKU BANGUN!" akhirnya, Rinpun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengganti bajunya, sementara gadis tadi—yang diketahui bernama Miku, hanya melihat kearahnya sembari tersenyum puas.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Bocchan, tapi kau tidak bias seperti ini terus Rinnie," tukas Miku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau harus bisa _move on!_" lanjut Miku dengan senyum memaksa. Rin menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum pahit,

"…Aku tahu,"

Rin berjalan pelan dan menyusul Miku untuk pergi ke dapur, tidak lagi bertugas untuk membangunkan _Bocchan_nya seperti dulu.

Setelah Len berkata bahwa ia membenci Rin, Len juga meminta untuk mengganti maid pribadinya. Nerulah orang yang menggantikan Rin, dan tentu saja Neru sangat senang, ia telah menyukai Len lebih lama dari Rin. Meskipun hatinya sakit, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum kepada semua orang.

Sekarang, pekerjaan sehari-hari Rin adalah memasak makanan dan membuat minuman untuk penghuni kediaman Kagamine tersebut. Sampai suatu kali, ia harus mengantar mminuman untuk Tante Len—Nyonya Luka—yang ruangannya berada tepat diujung lorong lantai dua—searah dengan kamar Len. Saat ia melewati kamar Len, pintunya terbuka lebar, karena berniat untuk menutupnya, ia berjalan mendekat. Tepat saat ia melihat kedalam, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka sedikit,

"_Bocchan_… Ia… tersenyum?" gumam Rin tidak percaya.

Apalagi ketika ia menyadari Neru juga tersenyum disamping Len.

* * *

><p><strong>NERU POV<strong>_ (pertama kali sang author ngebuat Neru POV)_

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi masuk dari sela-sela gordenku. Aku bangun, kemudan meregangkan tubuhku seraya berdiri.<p>

Yaho! Aku Akita Neru. Panggil Neru juga cukup. Aku berumur 17 tahun dan bekerja sebagai maid pribadi Len-sama dikediaman Kagamine. Karena seminggu lalu aku mendapat jabatan seperti itu, seminggu ini, aku selalu semangat untuk bekerja, y-ya, aku memang menyukai Len-sama, lagipula umurku hanya setahun lebih tua darinya.

Aku mendapatkan jabatan seperti ini, karena kudengar Len-sama membenci Mineka Rin, seorang gadis yang menjadi maid pribadi Len-sama sebelum aku. Ia memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Len-sama—mata azure dan rambut honey blonde. Ciri-cirinya yang lain adalah pita yang menyerupai telinga kelinci dikepalanya. Meskipun agak berat, aku mengakui bahwa Rin terlihat 'sedikit' lebih cantik dan manis dariku. Sedikit.

Aku sendiri agak bingung, bukan, tepatnya sangat bingung. Seluruh butler dan maid istana sudah tahu kalau mereka—Len-sama dan Rin— itu sangat dekat. Sadar tidak sadar, sorot mata Len-sama yang tajam kesemua orang—termasuk aku, berubah saat ia menatap Rin. Sorot matanya menjadi sayu dan kalem. Yah, meskipun ia belum pernah tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya yang berubah sudah termasuk sebuah perkembangan, lo. Aku iri melihat Rin mendapat sorotan mata Len-sama yang 'langka' tersebut. Memangnya, kenapa harus dia?

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku ingin menanyakan alas an mengapa Len-sama membanci Rin, tapi nyaliku ciut tiap kali aku melihat sorot matanya yang tajam.

…Baka Neru! Buat apa kau memikirkan hal itu? Mungkin Tuhan memang memberikanku kesempatan untuk mendekati Len-sama.

Aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan untuk Len-sama dan segera berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Len-sama, dan membukanya. Aku sengaja membuka pintunya agar maid yang bertugas membersihkan kamar Len-sama bisa segera melakukan tugasnya(kalau mereka berjalan kearah sini).

"Ohayou, Len-sama, ini sarapannya," ucapku pelan sembari menuangkan _teh earl grey_ kesukaan Len-sama. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Len-sama menatapku yang sedang melayaninya.

Sesudah menuangkan teh, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Len-sama. Mataku sedikit terbelalak karena hari ini, sorot matanya berubah. Hawa membunuh dan tatapan tajam memang masih bisa sedikit dirasakan, tapi sorot matanya lebih kearah… penyesalan, err, kesepian… mungkin?

"Len-sama, jika anda bersedia, anda bisa menceritakan masalah anda kepada saya. Siapa tahu saya bisa membantu," kata-kata tersebut tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Wajahku mulai memanas, tangankupun reflex menutup mulutku,

_Dasar Neru bodoh!_

Len-sama menatapku dalam hening, dan kemudian menjawab,

"…Mungkin aku bisa, jika kau tidak keberatan," tak kusangka Len-sama ternyata menjawab. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti diriku. Setidaknya, aku melewati satu tahap untuk mendapatkan hati Len-sama.

"T-tentu saja aku tidak keberatan!" jawabku dengan pasti. Len-sama kembali menatapku dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang membelakangiku. Tipikal Len-sama.

Detik demi detik sudah terlewat, tetapi ia tak kunjung membuka mulut, dengan ragu-ragu akupun berkata,

"A-apa yang mau anda ceritakan? Tentang Rin-san mungkin?" satu lagi kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku.

_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Neru! Mengapa kau bertanya tentang RIN?_

"…Memang ini mengenai dia…" mataku terbelalak,

"Alasan mengapa aku membencinya…" kata Len-sama melanjutkan perkataannya.  
>Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menusuk bagiku. Meskipun agak kecewa karena Len-sama membicarakan rival dalam percintaanku, tetapi aku tetap mendengarkan ceritanya.<p>

"Belakangan ini, aku menjadi membenci dirinya. Ia membuat jantungku berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. Belum lagi wajahku yang memanas. Aggghhhhh! Aku benci perasaan ini! Belum lagi saat aku berkata bahwa aku membencinya. Seminggu aku tidak melihat dirinya saja membuat hatiku sakit, gambaran tentang dirinya selalu muncul saat aku tidur, belum lagi kalau aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Kaito, tali kesabaranku putus, dan aku menjadi emosi." Kata Len-sama sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mataku kembali terbelalak saat mendengar ceritanya. Entah karena Len-sama yang tiba-tiba menjadi ahemcerewetahem, ataupun karena aku mengetahui fakta tentang perasaannya. Aku tersenyum kecut seraya menahan tawa. Akupun berusaha untuk menjawab, tetapi tepat saat aku hendak menjawab, ia memotong perkataanku,

"…Tapi, aku juga menyukai perasaan ini." Lanjutnya seraya mencengkram kuat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Akhirnya rasa geli yang kutahan sedari tadi keluar begitu saja. Aku tertawa lepas sembari memegang perutku. Rasa sakit karena aku tahu bahwa perasaanku tidak terbalas, dan rasa geli karena Len-sama begitu coretbodohcoret dalam mengetahui perasaannya sendiri bercampur menjadi satu.

"O-oy! Jangan tertawa bodoh!" kata Len-sama membentakku seraya memutar badannya sehingga bertatapan denganku. Ah, ternyata ia kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

"Fuhh.. Haha.. m-maaf L-len.. hee..-sama…" lanjutku.

"Lagipula kau kan seharusnya memberikanku ban—"

"Itu namanya cinta Len-sama." Aku memotong perkataannya. Len-sama mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak lama kemudian rona tipis menghiasi pipinya,

"B-bukan! Ini bukan—"

"Iya! Itu namanya cinta!" dengan perkataanku itu, suasana menjadi hening.

"…Aku tetap belum mengerti," ucap Len-sama dengan nada yang agak menggantung. Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu, akhirnya ia membuka mulut,

"…yang pasti perasaan ini membuatku nyaman." lanjut Len-sama sembari… tersenyum! Ia tersenyum! Senyumnya sangat menawan, membuat wajahku memerah. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya dengan senyum yang sedikit memaksa, aku ingat bahwa senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut honeyblonde pendek yang melewati pintu kamar Len-sama. Saat aku melihat kearah pintu, aku tidak melihat siapapun. Tapi positif, itu adalah Rin.

"Nee, Len-sama, lebih baik kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Rin-san secepatnya, karena setahuku Kaito menyukai Rin-san, lho…~" maaf Kaito-senpai, aku harus berbohong. Len-sama menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau-pasti-berbohong.'

"Aku panggilkan Rin-san dulu ya!" dengan itu aku berlari keluar ruangan. Seraya berlari kecil, aku menghapus air mata yang menetes,

"…Lagipula, mereka memang terlihat serasi…" gumamku kecil, berusaha untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Tepat saat itu, aku melihat Rin yang menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dengan segera aku berlari kearahnya dan mengambil nampan ditangannya,

"Len-sama memanggilmu, sini, biar kugantikan pekerjaanmu~" kataku kepada Rin, baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut, aku telah berlari lebih dahulu meninggalkan dia sendiri.

_Memang aku masih menyukaimu, tapi jika kau tidak suka, mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin membantumu, jadi, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini ya, _Len-sama.

Tepat saat aku sedang berlari, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku terjatuh, sementara orang itu tidak. Aku tidak marah ataupun mengeluh, karena aku tahu aku terjatuh juga karena salahku.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" kata orang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan berambut toskah—mirip Miku yang—mengenakan pakaian butler. Entah kenapa, kesedihanku hilang begitu saja, dan,

.

Sial, wajahku memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa ternganga saat gadis berambut kuning emas—aku tidak ingat namanya—berlari keluar dari kamarku untuk memanggil R-rin.<p>

Aggghhhhhh! Wajahku memerah lagi!

Go-gomen, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Kagamine Len, umurku 16 tahun, anak dari pasangan Leon dan Lily Kagamine.

Beru beberapa menit tadi, gadis berambut kuning emas tadi, errr…

Ah, iya, Neru mangatakan bahwa aku menyukai Rin, maid pribadiku—dulu—yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama denganku. Hanya dia seorang yang bisa merubahku jadi errr, _cerewet _seperti tadi. Aku adalah orang yang pendiam dan dingin. Disekolah aku sering dipanggil _The Frozen Passion _**(A.N= sebutannya Tite Kubo buat Toushiro)** oleh fangirlsku. Tetapi, setelah aku bertemu Rin, lama-kelamaan, tanpa kusadari, aku mulai berubah, aku sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosiku, aku menjadi lebih banyak berbicara. Ya, walaupun efeknya lebih terlihat disekolah—dan juga saat aku berdua bersama Rin.

Ia membuat jantungku berdegup kencang—seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, aku tidak suka(meskipun aku juga suka dalam waktu yang sama) dengan itu, degupan itu juga membuatku gugup, karena itu tanpa basa-basi aku berkata bahwa aku membenci Rin. Tetapi, Neru berkata bahwa itulah yang namanya cinta.

Tok. Tok.

Tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari dalam kamarku

"Masuk," ucapku. Masuklah tubuh mungil dari Mineka Rin. Ia menutup pintu kamarku dan kemudian menatapku,

"A-anda memanggil saya_, Bocchan_?" katanya terputus-putus. Rin tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Len.' Apa mungkin ia membenciku setelah perkataanku minggu lalu?

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya, aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menaruh kedua tanganku disamping kepalanya. Tangan kiriku bergerak turun kearah gagang pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian bergerak kembali untuk memeluk pinggang kecilnya.

Aku menatap mata azurenya,

"B-bocc—"

"Len." Ucapku.

"Panggil aku Len…" lanjutku. Aku benci formalitas jika berbicara dengan err.. g-gadis yang k-kucintai.

"Le-len-sa—"

"Tch! Tidak oerlus menggunakan _–sama_ ataupun –_kun._" Lanjutku. Seringai menghiasi wajahku, melihat Rin yang gemetar membuatku ingin menjahilinya.

.

_Aku kenapa 'sih? Sejak kapan aku hobi menjahili orang? Apa karena aku berteman dengan Gakupo dan Yuuma?_

.

Entah dengan alasan yang jelas, aku memperkecil jarak yang membatasi kami.

"L-len?" suara bidadari kecil yang terdengar panik sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan.

Hembusan nafas Rin bisa kurasakan tepat dibawah daguku. Aku mendekatkan bibirku kearahnya, Rin dengan sendirinya segera menutup kelopak matanya kuat-kuat. Aku menutup mataku sembari terus menghapus jarak diantara kami,

5 cm..

3 cm..

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah kami hanya berjarak **satu **centi saja. Dengan satu gerakan yang salah, bibirku bisa bertemu bibir Rin. Aku juga melihat betapa rapuhnya Rin saat itu. Wajahku memerah bagaikan tomat, aku melepaskan genggamanku pada RIn dan membelakangi dirinya dan kemudian terjatuh diantai. Dengan posisi berjongkok, aku memeluk lututku dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalaku,

"…Aku tidak bisa…" gumamku kecil dengan wajah yang memanas. Kurasa kedua telingaku juga memerah.

"L-len?" aku mendengar suara Rin yang berlutut di sebelahku, tangan kecilnya yang hangat memegang pelan pundakku,

"A-aku tidak membenci Rin…" gumamku lagi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap gadis tersebut dalam-dalam. RIn hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya yang dihiasi dengan rona merah.

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi terduduk dilantai dan segera memeluk Rin erat-erat.

"Gomen, Rin… aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. A-aku m-menyukaimu." Ucapku sembari menenggelamkan kepalaku pada pundak Rin. Aku merasakan tubuh Rin yang sedikit tersentak,

"A-aku juga…" jawab Rin seraya membalas pelukanku. Aku menghela nafas lega karena menyadari perasaanku terbalas. Aku memeluk Rin lebih erat seraya mencium leher putihnya yang mulus, kemudian mengecup bibir berwarna merah muda miliknya.

.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku mendengar suara orang-orang bertepuk tangan dari luar kamarku.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>_ ~~Skip Time, 3 years later~~_

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun sudah sudah berlalu. Semenjak Len menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin, perilaku Len yang berubah drastis. Ia menjadi lebih suka tersenyum dan ramah pada semua orang, dan didalam dirinya juga muncul perilaku yang <em>agak<em> coret_pervert_coret terhadap Rin setelah ia menjabat menjadi kekasihnya—meskipun masih bekerja menjadi _maid_ pribadinya. Berita ini sudah tersebar luas. Sekarang, Kediaman Kagamine menjadi lebih 'bersuara.' Tentunya, para _maid _dan _butler_ menyukai hal tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Neru. Ia langsung bisa melupakan Len saat melihat pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya, Hatsune Mikuo, kakak dari Miku.

Dihari Sabtu malam, Len memanggil Rin ke kamarnya. Rin sendiri hanya menurut dan memasuki kamar Len,

"Len-sama—"

"Len." Kata Len memotong perkataan Rin. Meskipun sudah 3 tahun lamanya mereka bersama, Rin memang masih belum terlalu terbiasa memanggil Len tanpa embel-embel _–sama_ atau –_kun _.

"A-ah iya, Len mamanggilku?"

"Ikut aku ya!~" dengan itu, Len menggandeng tangan Rin dan segera berjalan keluar kamar. Rin sendiri hanya pasrah dibawa Len seperti itu.

"Kita mau kemana Len?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Sudah, ikut saja.." jawab Len dengan santai.

Tibalah mereka disebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan tersebut merupakan ruang keluarga, tempat dimana kedua orang tua Len dan Len sendiri berkumpul. Didalamnya, kedua orang tua Len sedang bersantai, didekat mereka, terlihat Kaito yang berdiri sembari memegang sebuah teko. Len melepaskan genggaman tangan Rin dan memberikannya tanda untuk diam dan mengikutinya.

Hari ini, kedua orang tua Len baru saja pulang dari liburan mereka setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Mereka belum mengetahui tentang kejadian-kejadian 'menarik' yang dialami putra tunggalnya, karena Len sendiri memutuskan untuk menceritakannya setelah bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung.

"Kaasaaaan~" ibu Len, Lily, yang sedang menyeruput tehnya tersedak begitu saja. Ayah Len, Leon, hanya menatap putranya sembari ternganga.

"L-len? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Lily kemudian menatap anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Biasanya, Len hanya memanggi Lily tanpa nada ataupun dipanjang-panjangkan seperti itu. Apalagi kali ini Len memanggilnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hee… Hee…" Len tertawa kecil, mebuat kedua orang tuanya bingung. Leon dan Lily juga 'sedikit' penasaran mengapa Len membawa seorang _maid_ bersamanya.

"Sudah kuputuskan…"

"Apa Len?" kali ini ayah Len—Leonlah yang membuka mulut.

"Aku akan menikahi Rin!~" jawab Len dengan pasti seraya merengkuh Rin dalam pelukannya. Kali ini bukan hanya tersedak, Lily menyemburkan teh yang ia minum karena kaget. Leon hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'o-em-ji.' Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya terbelalak dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Rin sendiri hanya bisa memerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"K-kau yakin Len?" tanya Lily sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, disusul dengan Leon yang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tukas Len balik bertanya, tetap dalam posisi memeluk Rin.

"Y-ya, tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menceritakan kami, bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini~" lanjut Lily sembari tersenyum. Wajah Len sedikit memerah, mengingat perlakuannya kepada Rin sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Y-ya, nanti kuceritakan! J-jadi…" lanjut Len dengan ragu. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Leon mengangkat ketiga jarinya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau baru boleh menikahinya 3 tahun lagi. Setidaknya tunggu sampai ia terbiasa tidur bersamamu~" balas Leon dengan seringai. Len hanya menatap ayahnya sebentar, dan balas menyeringai, sementara Rin yang berada dipelukannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sembari bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Lily yang melihat kedua laki-laki—suami dan anaknya—didepan matanya itu hanya menghela napas pelan seraya memijat pelan keningnya dan kemudian bergumam pelan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Len ternyata… _juga _seperti 'itu'."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Endingnya gaje… abal…<p>

Ceritanya abal…

HUAAAAA ABALL BANGEDDD TnT)a Maap ya orz

B-boleh minta kritik sm saran? Y-yang ngasih bisa gantiin kerjaan Rin sebagai maidnya Len…. *dibakar


End file.
